


Sea salt & caramel

by Thrandolawlu



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Camboy Legolas, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Video, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrandolawlu/pseuds/Thrandolawlu
Summary: Legolas starts working as a Camboy. Thranduil stumbles upon his videos and OnlyFans page.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers:  
> I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.  
> Read the tags, this is incest.

Thranduil was a workaholic. It wasn’t so bad when Legolas was still living at home. No, those days, he would leave the office early, cook dinner and spend the evening with his son. But Legolas had started college in Minas Tirith and moved away as it was a 6 hour drive from Eryn Lasgalen. Thranduil couldn’t bear the sadness of coming to an empty house day after day. So he filled the void with work. Exhaustion was his way of coping with the crippling loneliness. 

Weekends were the hardest. Legolas made the effort to come two times per month, but that still left two weekends where Thranduil needed to find ways to pass the time.

The first few months he had tried to see the positive side of not having his son at home. He could dedicate more time to his hobbies, he could try to start dating again or could even bring dates home without worrying.

The first weekend by himself, he tried dating. His friends set him up with a divorced mother of two. It was a disaster. The following weekend, he tried clubbing. Although he had been successful in taking someone home, he had felt out of place the whole time. Besides, it had just been a one night fling.

The same story repeated itself weekend after weekend. After two months he was ready to give up.

It was Saturday night, Thranduil was bored out of his mind so he did what everyone does when they are alone at home and with too much time on their hands. He went to his home office, sat at his desk and turned on the computer. He then clicked on one of his bookmarks and started browsing a gay porn website.

He was looking at the week’s most popular videos when his eyes stopped on a thumbnail showing a young man sitting on a couch, legs wide open, a dildo up his ass. The video was titled ‘Twink with a Daddy kink fucks himself until he cums’ and posted by GreenwoodElf. Thranduil hovered his mouse over the thumbnail, and in the preview he could see the twink inserting the dildo and jerking off. The three seconds were enough to make him half hard so he decided that this would be the video he would jerk off to tonight. 

Music started to play as the video started. Although you could not see above his lips, the young man was beautiful. He had long blonde hair, his body was lithe with little to no body hair and the muscles were not very defined, which, enhanced his boyish features and gave him a sort of androgynous look.

As a long slender hand with glistening fingers made it’s way between the twink’s legs, Thranduil unzipped his pants and took his cock into his hand. He stroked himself at a slow pace, watching as the twink’s fingers made teasing movements around his hole, slicking it with lube. He grabbed his cock harder when one finger, then another went in. He stroked himself in time with the fingers, watching hungrily as they went in and out, and in again.

After a few minutes, the fingers were replaced with a transparent purple dildo. Thranduil groaned when, at the intrusion, the pink lips opened in a silent gasp. The twink moaned and grabbed his cock with his free hand, the other, busy plunging the dildo deeper and deeper with every push. All the while, Thranduil stroked himself with increasing speed, the muffled calls of the twink asking for Daddy to fuck him harder spurring him on, taking him closer to the edge. He orgasmed as the twink pushed the dildo all the way in and came yelling “Daddy!”.

Thranduil revelled into the post orgasmic bliss for a few more seconds before clicking on GreenwoodElf’s profile. There were 15 other videos uploaded. He bookmarked the page and turned off his computer.

  
  
  


The following week, he jerked off to GreenwoodElf’s videos everyday. He came to love the way the twink’s pink lips gasped when the dildo entered him and how a soft pink flush spread from his cheeks to his chest when he came. Soon, he had watched all the videos at least twice. He was desperate for new content and visited the page daily. One day, as he refreshed the page for the 10th time, he noticed that a link to an OnlyFans page had been added. He clicked on it and his heart almost jumped from his chest when he realized that by paying a monthly subscription fee he would be able to get exclusive content and interact with GreenwoodElf. He created an account and added his credit card details.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legolas POV
> 
> I don't know how OnlyFans works but in this AU it works as I describe.
> 
> Kudos to the person who guesses who Lord_of_the_glittering_caves is ;)

It had been a month since Legolas started his classes at Minas Tirith University. He was loving the student life, the classes were interesting and life in the dormitories was pretty sweet. Tauriel, his friend from high school, was his neighbor and he had already made new friends from his floor. 

His only concern, as with any university student, was money. It wasn’t so bad really, quite the opposite, his father paid for the tuition fees and gave him a monthly allowance. But, given that he had chosen the most expensive room in the dorm, a studio, he had little money left at the end of the month. And what was student life without partying and getting drunk every weekend? 

He knew his father would never increase his allowance, so he had no choice but to find a part time job.

With these concerns in mind, he made his way towards Tauriel’s room. He knew she had recently started a part time job, so he hoped that she would be able to give him some advice. He opened her door without knocking and had the shock of his life at finding her naked in front of her laptop. 

After a moment of panic and running around the room, she put on a robe, asked Legolas to sit on the couch and told him that she was a webcam model, or camgirl. She explained that she performed several acts, non-sexual and sexual, on camera, for money. It was a job that paid well and gave her the flexibility to do it from her room at convenient hours.

Too shocked to say anything, he left.

The next day, the previous night’s revelations started to dawn on Legolas. He did some research on what it meant to be a camgirl/boy and went to ask Tauriel more questions. Somehow, the idea of camming was not uninteresting to him, the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to do it.

After a few more days of thinking about it, he decided to do it. However, going live straight away wasn’t something he felt comfortable with yet. So, to test the waters, he would first record some videos.

As he made preparations for his first recording, he remembered the tips that Tauriel had given him; To modify his voice so it sounded more sensual, to put music in the background because the dorm corridors could be noisy, and, last but not least, to avoid showing his face because it might ruin his future work prospects.

-

That’s it, he had done it! He had officially recorded his first video! He watched the video upload on the website with a thrilling excitement. He wondered how many people would watch it and jerk off to him.

It was a ten-minute recording of him masturbating on camera. It had been surprisingly easy to do, he hadn’t felt stressed at all, on the contrary, one could even say that he was quite the natural. That was to be expected as he had always been confident with his body and comfortable with his sexuality. So he was not really pushing himself out of his comfort zone.

After that, he recorded more videos and grew bolder. He used sextoys and gave himself free rein to experiment with what turned him on. He realized that he actually enjoyed filming himself, it felt kind of… liberating. Something that he had never felt in real life, being too scared of what his partners would think of his kinks, particularly, his daddy kink. 

A few weeks later as he checked the performance statistics for his videos, he was surprised to see that they were quite popular. It not only reassured him, but also gave him the courage to start live camming. He added the link of his cam website on his profile and scheduled a live show for Thursday next week.

Thursday came unbelievably fast, he had been so busy with classes that he hadn't had time to worry about his first live. As he set the computer on the coffee table, he realized that he was nervous. He took a deep breath to release some of the tension and started undressing, going over his plan for the night. He wanted to be able to look at the screen and be in complete control so he would masturbate without using any toys.

Once everything was ready, he started the show. The first two people to connect were Lord_of_the_glittering_caves and ElvenKing, he greeted them sweetly. After a few minutes more people connected and the chat started getting busier. Legolas wondered how he would get turned on, but his concerns flew out the window the moment he read the chat.

ElvenKing: Hi little one, you look so damn pretty.

Lord_of_the_glittering_caves: How’s my gorgeous baby boy?

Legolas felt a rush of arousal at the pet names, his cock getting instantly hard. Eru, this was going to be a good night. 

ElvenKing: Show Daddy how you like to touch yourself.

“Anything for my Daddy” He replied.

ElvenKing’s words had an unbelievably powerful effect on him. He trailed his hand down his neck, slowly caressing his collarbones, his hand moved lower, touching his nipples. It stayed there for a few seconds before making his way down to his stomach. When it finally reached his groin, he grabbed his cock and gasped at the feeling. Tips started to rain and the chat was going crazy.

“Like this?” He asked, stroking himself slowly, hand moving up and down.

ElvenKing: yes, just like that, good job.

He couldn’t contain the whimper that escaped his lips. He felt incredibly horny, hornier than he had been in a longtime. 

ElvenKing: Now be a good boy and go faster.

Legolas’ hand sped up, his breath coming in short gasps. “Da-ah-daddy!” He moaned.

ElvenKing: Keep going, you are doing great.

Legolas’ hips started moving on their own, thrusting into his hand. He could barely control himself but needed to last longer, he couldn’t end the show now.

“Daddy can I finger myself?” He asked.

ElvenKing: You would like that wouldn’t you? Of course you can.

“Thank you Daddy” he said, letting go of his cock and grabbing the bottle of lube.

He coated his fingers, reaching behind his balls, he teased his entrance. He gasped as the first finger made its way in.

ElvenKing: that feels good doesn’t it?

“Yes it feels good” he managed to say in between moans.

ElvenKing: Yes _what_?!

“Yes Daddy, it feels good” he corrected himself. Oh Eru, ElvenKing was driving him crazy. He added another finger inside and pushed deeper. He closed his eyes when intense pleasure swept along his skin. His free hand went back to his cock and he started stroking himself faster, he wanted to come, _needed_ to come.

ElvenKing: Tell me how much you love being Daddy’s slutty little boy.

Those words took him over the edge. He felt his pleasure bulging and swelling until it exploded. For a long moment he was nothing, no one.

When he came back to his senses he made a show of licking his hand clean.

ElvenKing: You’ve made daddy proud.

He smiled at this and said goodbye turning the camera off. It had been a great night. Before he could turn off his computer, a new message arrived. He felt a jolt of excitement reading it. 

ElvenKing

Hi kitten, can you and Daddy have a private session next week?

I want you to see me jerk off.

  
  


It was an offer he couldn’t pass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil's POV

_Four months later_

This week the atmosphere in the office was very strange. Whenever Thranduil walked into the kitchen area to get some coffee, conversations stopped. Whenever he walked by his colleagues, he received sidelong glances. He had this weird vibe that they were talking about him. He didn’t know it, but for the past few days, he was at the center of office gossip.

Thranduil was checking his emails when someone entered his office.

“So who’s the lucky person?” Elrond asked, giving him an amused look. 

Thranduil looked up from his screen and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh common! You can’t hide it from me. Rumor has it that you are seeing someone. So spit it out, who is it? It can’t be Eowyn. You did nothing but complain about how horrible your date was...” Elrond insisted.

“That’s ridiculous, I am not seeing anyone.” He replied, giving Elrond a bored look. “Besides, I told you, I gave up on dating after last time’s disaster.”

His answer didn’t seem to discourage Elrond. “Ok, ok, then you are shagging someone.”

Thranduil let out a chuckle.

“Everyone has noted that cold and moody Thranduil suddenly became friendly and smiling Thranduil. Sex does wonders for your mood you know, so either you are seeing someone or shagging someone. Also, it’s difficult to ignore that on Tuesdays and Thursdays, the person who always leaves last, goes home before everyone else.” Elrond said, smiling smugly.

Thranduil sighed, “Maybe I just found a very interesting and fulfilling hobby.”

“Sure, that’s only believable if you tell me your hobby is writing smutty fanfiction.” He replied and left the room laughing.

Well, it might be true that sex was responsible for Thranduil’s improved mood. But he couldn’t really tell Elrond that, the sex was virtual and with a camboy. Neither was he going to admit that, he was obsessed with said camboy, and that, he was having the best sex he had had in a long time…

He looked at his watch. Today was Thursday and he had a private session scheduled with GreenwoodElf so he would be leaving the office in about one hour. For the past four months, they had bi-weekly private sessions and chatted almost everyday. It cost Thranduil a small fortune but it was totally worth it. What they had was not only about physical need for release, although the orgasms were mind-blowing, it was also about intimacy and emotional fulfilment. Even though neither of them knew each other's names or faces, there was a feeling of closeness. Somehow it was easy for them to have real conversations. They could be open with each other about their likes and dislikes because, they knew there would be no judgment. All in all, it had become a caring and giving relationship.

-

Thranduil sat down in front of his computer, clicked on the link and turned on his camera. GreenwoodElf was already online. He could see him naked, sitting on the floor, back resting against the sofa.

“Your highness, how are you today?” Thranduil could hear the smile on the camboy’s voice. He had taken to calling him several pet names, my lord, my king, Daddy, your highness, your lordship. It was fun and he enjoyed it, but his all time favorite was Daddy. The way he said it had an edge to it that was absent with the other pet names and it never failed to turn him on.

They chatted a bit about how their day was. Thranduil told him about the office gossip and the he told him about last night’s college party and how he had been accosted by a very insistent person. At this, Thranduil felt an irresistible urge to commit murder, but said instead, “Don’t worry little one, tonight I am going to take such good care of you that by the time we finish, you will have forgotten all about it.”

The youth laughed sweetly and said “Thanks Daddy you are always so good to me.”

He then pushed himself up until he was kneeling and turned around, resting his elbows on the sofa. 

For long seconds Thranduil admired the silky hair cascading down the slender back and shoulders. Then, he watched as a hand softly caressed a buttcheek. 

“I have a surprise for you!” the camboy said sensually. The hand stopped moving and pulled the cheek to the side.

Thranduil’s dick became instantly hard when he saw the base of a plug between the soft cheeks. “Fuck kitten, look at you…” He groaned.

“I had it inside all day long Daddy.”

“Really? You are so good for me aren’t you baby? Such a sweet boy.” Thranduil took his cock in his hand and stroked himself while he watched the youth kneading and spreading his cheeks.

He thought about what he would do if he was there with him. He would start by pulling the plug out slowly and replacing it with his fingers. Then, he would move his fingers around until he found that sweet spot that would make the youth moan and beg. Lastly, he would shove his cock in and pound him into the sofa so hard he would have trouble walking the next day.

“Spread your legs and take it out.” Thranduil said, voice rough with want.

GreenwoodElf’s hand moved to the base of the plug and pulled it out slowly. 

“Now hold yourself open for me.” Thranduil marvelled at the way the hole gaped open.

“Yes, like that. Who does this belong to?” Thranduil asked.

“T-to you Daddy” the youth answered, breath coming out in short pants.

“That’s right, this pink. Sweet. Little. Tight. hole belongs to Daddy.” he said, punctuating every word with a stroke to his cock.

The camboy whimpered and continued spreading himself open, hole twitching. “Daddy ple-please…”

“What does my little boy want?”

“I- I… I… Please” He said breathlessly.

“Use your words baby. What do you want?”

“D-daddy… Fuck me please… I want to… F-feel you inside me…” He managed to moan out.

“Oh baby you feel empty?” he cooed.

The camboy noded.

“You can use your toy baby, I know how much you need it.”

GreenwoodElf did as he was told and reached out for a dildo and a bottle of lube. He coated the toy with a generous amount and moved it towards his entrance. He teased his hole for a bit and let out a soft whimper when the tip of the toy entered him.

“Show me how far you can take it.”

“I won’t last long… I can’t do it…” The youth complained weakly. 

“Shhh yes you can. Keep going doll.” Thranduil encouraged softly.

He complied pushing further and further, until the toy was fully sheathed inside him.

“Yes, like that, good boy. I knew you could do it. Now, I want you to touch yourself. Imagine that it’s my cock you are feeling inside of you”

“Yes Daddy, yes, fuck me!” he moaned with pleasure, shoving the toy inside him again and again.

“Oh baby you are gonna make me come.” Thranduil groaned.

“Please Daddy, please, pleaa-” He yelled and came all over the floor.

Thranduil followed, whispering “Yes that’s it, yes baby, yes, yes.”

Thranduil took a few moments to recover his breath. He saw the camboy slumped on the sofa, head resting between his arms. He seemed on the brink of passing out.

“Are you okay Kitten?”

“... Sleepy”

“Okay, take a nice hot shower and go to bed early”

“Yes Daddy” he chuckled.

“You were great as always Kitten. Keep being good for me and I will see you next week.”

“Goodnight Daddy”

Thranduil turned off the computer and sighed. He wished he was there with him, wished to take care of him, to take him into his arms and carry him to bed. He reminded himself that it was wishful thinking. That he was paying for a service and that _this_ was all there would ever be.

  
  


The next morning he received a message:

GreenwoodElf:

Hi Daddy, I loved spending time with you yesterday ;)

I fell asleep before I could ask you but, I have been thinking about doing a video fucking someone, and I want that someone to be you!

Would you agree to us meeting and filming ourselves having sex?

Also, the video would be posted online, would that be an issue?

ElvenKing:

Hi darling, I also loved seeing you yesterday :)

Hmm I can’t deny that the idea of fucking you in person is very tempting.

But we live in different cities where would we even meet?

GreenwoodElf:

I will go to Eryn Lasgalen next weekend. That’s where you live right?

We can get ourselves a hotel room ;)

ElvenKing:

Sounds great but let me do things properly and take you out on a date before fucking you.

How does french food sound?

GreenwoodElf:

Ohhh a date!! <3

French food sound lovely!

Can’t wait!!  


ElvenKing:

It’s my pleasure kitten.

I will let you know once I have made the reservations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when ElvenKing and GreenwoodElf meet in person?
> 
> The next chapter will be the last one so tune in for the grand final!


End file.
